Last Ninja and Love Letter
by sagasan
Summary: ITS NOT DONE.... and its a random anime story...srry...it not naruto....but its ninjaie XD...but its goood XD


Last Ninja and a love letter

by Lisa DiMascio

**Shi ne! Shi ne... Tears rolled down the face of a little girl whose parents were fighting a great battle. Death was in the air, in the blood of the warriors, in the dead corpses that lay every where. In her eyes the pain was so great, her heart pounded so hard, she was the last living person standing. She had hid in the darkest shadow in a building. The windows where broken and so she could smell the horrid stench of death. She had stood in that spot for 2 weeks with out food. She was soon found by a man who was wealthy. He decided to adopt her since he couldn't have a child. The man found out she was the only one alive in the war seeing that 60,000,000 had died. He took her home and cleaned her up. Without all the blood of others she was beautiful.**

**He named her Kuroda Miharu. Kuroda means black field and Miharu means beautiful clear sky.**

**Kuroda is for her dark past and Miharu is for her beauty and pureness. She was now 14 years old and now attended Yamagoti Public school. She had long black hair that flows like the Kuhaku River and stops at her elbows. Her skin was as pale as the moon and had a few scars on her stomach and legs. Some of the older students say she survived the 2 weeks with out any food because she was a soul eater and that's why she was the only one who was alive. Other people say she lives on hatred and fears love. Some of the brave kids would ask her if she is like that but she never talked. She had so many mysterious attributes to her character. Only one boy in her class found her amusing. Actually, he fell in love with her. Weeks after weeks he would study Japanese so he could say it. And sometimes he would study her and get a little erect from it. People would call Kuroda Kuro for short. Kuro didn't mind that they called her that. **

**Matt was the guy who liked her. He was a popular kid that was loved by every girl in the school. He only loved Kuro because she is who she is. She was mysterious and interesting. He had always enjoyed reading her stories about a ninja boy who only enjoys fighting until a young simple girl came and befriend him, Soon after they fell in love...but she had never finished the story. Kuro's dreams were to be the greatest ninja and fight for her country. Day after day Matt would study Japanese and Kuro would study ninja-hood. As the days ended Kuro gets a good-bye from Matt and runs off to her step-dad's car. She always wonders why he likes her but never gave her a... love letter? She sighs it off and gets driven away. Half way home, Kuro makes a move and asks her dad if she could join a ninja school? Seeing that her dad had already gotten a flyer it. **

**Her step-dad said in a calm voice "yes you may. You should take on your real family's tradition on becoming a ninja and..." he paused for a minute. Then he said "and the teacher there knew you parents well also he taught them how to become excellent ninjas" Kuro was amazed of this knowledge that she kept quite to hear more. It was dead quite when they got to the house and Kuro had to break the silence with a question, "when am I going to start?" he replied "today so u better get ready" Kuro ran into the house and in her room. She got out her ninja clothes that she got when she was 13 and wore it. It fits perfectly. The black suit camouflaged her hair and it made her look really nice. Her dad called her to get in the car or she'll be late! She ran like a bullet straight to the car. She was the fastest in the whole entire school. Time pasted so fast. Class was over. Comments that her teacher Nianagi said, **

**Wonderful foot work! Rock solid kicks! Stinging punches! Ah perfect sneak attack kuro-sama.**

**Days past by and she had improved greatly. Months and months pasted wonderfully. She was now 15 and Matt learned full Japanese. Soon Matt had to tell her how he felt. Sooner or never... He wanted to choose never because he was extremely shy about it. But he choose sooner because he was also excited for a "yes I love you too" reply. 11:09pm thoughts of different replies swirled in his mind. What could she think or say to him when he would whisper it to her. Or...he could write a note? So many ways to express his feelings to her... and how would he say it? Can't be cheesy... or too romantic that would freak her out. Maybe a poem... Of delicacy? He got a black ink pen and a beautiful red-rose paper and started the poem.**

**To, Kuroda Miharu-kun**

**To love at first sight and your smile...is ever so bright.**

**To the joy you brought to me is so lovely.**

**My wonders are... do you kuro? Love me?**

**From, Matt-kun**

**Ok so it was short but it was good enough...and plus at least it have the important parts so she knows what I'm trying to say.**

**He slipped the red-rose paper and gently folded it in half, then he put it paper in a little pink envelope that has a cute red bow and in the middle of it was a bell.**

**When morning came he was the first one at the playground. He decided to go into the school and slip the note into her small locker. He had always remembered the combo.**

**346. She picked because in math it was 03/04/06 when the where partners for a project and got an A, kuro was so happy she hugged matt so hard his arms where soar. But he loved every second of it. After that they had become friends no matter what people said about her. He woke from the moment and quickly shoved in the letter realizing that one of his friend's was watching him. What the hell are you doing? And what's that? Said Miko trying to peek to see what it is then tries reach for it avoiding matt's flying fists "its nothing just go!" yelled matt struggling to keep his friend's small thief like hands away from the note. When he got his irritating and curious friend at least far enough to close the locker he quickly slammed the locker and locked with quick motion. Miko got angry but gave up, but decided to bother matt about the whole thing. When they got out side they playground was full of students. The minute after they got the gravel the bell made a loud piercing ring.**

**Kuro got to her locker and opened it. She got all her books but saw something that hasn't been there before. She picked it up and examined it. Then she ran to class or else she would be marked late. **

**Everyone sat in their chairs. One by one the teacher had called them for attendance. **

**It was kuro's turn to take the attendance down to the office, so she stud up and did her job. She went down the warm bright hallways and down the cold stairway. She loved the window in-between the stair case and the other hallway that leads to other classrooms and the office. A great big cherry tree grows beyond that window and kuro just loves to see it. Its so beautiful in the season because it grows huge metallic pink and it has a sweet faint sent of fresh cherries. That's why kuro calls it the magic Yamofori cherry tree.**


End file.
